


When we were young

by YourFellowBisexual



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFellowBisexual/pseuds/YourFellowBisexual
Summary: Olaf, Esmé, Kit and Jacques convince Lemony to join their game of spin the bottle beneath the bleachers at Prufrock Preparatory School.
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket
Kudos: 5





	When we were young

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy ❤️❤️

This particular afternoon was hot and humid, a combination which is often extremely uncomfortable – a word which here means, someone or something, is causing or feeling slight pain or physical discomfort – it was unusual, for Prufrock Preparatory School was often grey, cloudy and miserable.

My name is Lemony Snicket and I-

"Lemony," Olaf said, patting him roughly on the back, bringing him back to reality "Come join us, you're missing out in all the fun"

"For once Olaf's right, come join us darling" Esmé said ignoring the icy glare Olaf gave her.

He sighed, it seemed he had no choice.

As he shuffled over to the group one girl stood out from the rest.

She had long glossy dark brown hair and captivating deep brown eyes that he felt as though he could be transfixed in her gaze for an eternity and never have the need to look away.

"I'm Beatrice," Lemony slightly jumped to find she was already sitting beside him.

"you must be Lemony," she smiled warmly, like the warmth you'd feel just after a summer rain "I wish I could say I've heard so much about you, but I'm afraid I haven't"

"I- I'm Lemony-" before he could finish, he found himself being pulled into a tight embrace. Beatrice smelt divine. She smelt of cinnamon, sweet but sharp. He liked that.

A few moments passed before she pulled away.

"Are you two done?" Jacques teased and everyone burst into laughter.

Lemony glared at his brother but secretly hoped the dim lighting would be enough to conceal his blush.

Immediately he recognised the game they were playing and reminded himself that it wasn't too late to turn back-

"I'll go first" Beatrice volunteered and everyone immediately looked at Lemony with amusement.

Nevermind.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Olaf exclaimed. Silence fell upon the room as everyone stared intently at the bottle that spun rapidly and across the dirt.

You've got to be kidding.

"Lemony Snicket, it's your lucky day!" Kit said with a smug expression on her face.

As Beatrice turned to him, his heart felt as if it was going to pound out of his chest. All he could focus on was the astonishing grin she had plastered on her face. There was something remarkable about that smile, it could light up a whole room within an instant.

What felt like an eternity passed before her lips plunged upon his.

He couldn't help but marvel at how soft her lips felt against his and how Natural it felt, how, _perfect_ it felt.

Before he knew it, she had pulled away and it was only when she pulled away that he realised how lonely, and incomplete he felt without her touch.

"Snicket, get your head out of the clouds we are going to be late" Lemony jumped to find Olaf standing beside him frantically slicking his hair back in the mirror.

"May I ask where we're going?"

Olaf grunted and said,

"The Opera of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a Tumblr post, it was about Esmé, Olaf and kit underneath the bleachers at Prufrock. I originally decided I would write my own fanfic about it but then it turned into how Lemony met Beatrice situation.
> 
> Credit for the idea- @atwq (tumblr)
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed because I really enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> FUN FACT: the name Lemony means melancholy, which I thought was just to perfect.


End file.
